


Lonely Sometimes

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mile High Club, RV sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a lot of sex fantasy here, and yes MAX TOP, none of them is complete tho, tag clickbait(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Pleasure is the beginning of sin, Max and Daniel know this well.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lonely Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [有时寂寞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388386) by [Xylophone323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323). 



> MAX! TOP! HERE WE GO BABE!  
> Not really a smoking smut fic, more like warm and affectionate thoughts between them.

The first few times are ambiguous trysts, Daniel would still argue with Max to this day about who had invited the other first.

“You followed me all the way to my apartment after Sofa Talking the first year.”

“If you want to put it that way, what was that about you sleeping in my RV in Barcelona that year?”

"You were not even 19, we did nothing! Are we going to talk about the sexting thing when you back in Toro Rosso and I'll be arrested any minute."

"It wasn't a sext! We were in the U.S and you didn't have a good weekend, so I asked if you wanted to go to a hot dog place..."

“And eat hot dogs? That is a sext.”

Daniel is still drying his hair with a towel. He wipes the water on the mirror and seeing Max lying on the bed playing a game in his underwear.

The relationship began with a tacit understanding, a busy schedule, and a celebration over two beers. Desire is not a thought that can be easily ignored; it's always hovering somewhere, waiting for landing. It was when Daniel's fingers on the back of Max's neck, or when Max's thighs leaned to the side of Daniel's. Their blood will suddenly run hot.

When you have sexual partners of the quality of your own teammates, what do you complain about? The two of them always lived together anyway, making a few moments of stolen pleasure a lot easier. They don’t have to be soulmates or take on awkward responsibilities, they just had to enjoy the moments of satisfaction wholeheartedly.

What's wrong with that?

"Why don't we just pick which one is better, Malaysia or Brazil in '17." It's only reasonable when such a stupid thing is said by Max.

Daniel turns around, the towel hanging precariously around his waist. He glances at the TV screen and smiles, "You really matched to someone lame."

Max snorts, his hands still working on the thumbstick. His eyes occasionally move to Daniel's naked upper body and raised an eyebrow subconsciously.

* * *

The November of São Paulo is always sunny and warm. The whole team settled into the hotel first. Max also raised an eyebrow at Daniel as he swiped his card to get in, then knocking on the door at 11:30.

Max's hair was not dry yet. Daniel whispered to mock him for being impatient. But one of his hand was already undoing the button on Max’s jeans. Max’s teeth bite on his collarbone, almost hurting Daniel. He knew Daniel hadn't been in the best of moods lately, so he tried to be as pleasing as possible. Daniel's inner thighs were sensitive, and once Max's hand touched on it, he heard Daniel's breathing quicken.

Drools dripped down the corners of their mouths as if they want to grind each other's lips. Daniel’s swollen lips are all red now. It was almost the most affectionate kiss they'd ever had, like a pair of former lovers were reunited again, pushing countless years of missing thoughts onto each other.

They know each other's bodies like their own. Tickling here, Hurting there, and where are the switches for wild desire. They had explored each other for so long. They had built a silent, tight bond that existed only in each other's bodies, exchanging a moment of warmth only during the sex.

“I love you, Daniel.”

Max knew better to say these cursed words when he came. His brain was suddenly filled with siren and alarms. He can only surreptitiously glance at breathless Daniel, who had no consciousness to pay attention to his hushed words.

He didn't mean to say that, he didn't want to be the one to break the mirror.

* * *

Malaysia is a different story, the opposite of all the tender loveliness.

They were covered in sticky sweats, smelling of champagne, and fuel. They stumbled into the RV. It was in a small place. Daniel didn't forget to reach out and close the curtains, but Max seemed like he didn't care at all. They've just returned from a near life-and-death fight, every bone in their bodies were falling apart, but at the same time screaming for the sex they can't wait to have.

Probably because of the adrenaline, Max didn't even use lube, just went straight in with a condom. The pain was paralyzed by the excitement of the thrill, and Daniel actually craving more of this painful satisfaction. Daniel leaned his weight against the wall behind him, and Max held his legs as he pushed in and out. All the sanity was evaporating in the hot sun.

They had lost count on how many times they have reached orgasm. In the end, Max just wants to see if either he or Daniel could still cum. The entire RV was overwhelmed with the erotic smell. Daniel was half on his knees, his arms and legs are unable to hold his body any more like a broken doll. He could not make any sounds - maybe because his voice was hoarse, or maybe because he still had something in his throat.

That’s better, there was no need for any sweet words between them.

* * *

"But we all agree 2018 Australia is the best?" Daniel sat next to Max and put his legs over the other man's lap, then picked up his phone to check the messages.

Max naturally placed his arms on Daniel's leg and leaned forward, this FIFA match will not too far from finished.

* * *

They stayed an extra day in Australia and took a late flight to Perth. Daniel's parents had an extraordinary large BBQ roaster in their backyard, Max remembered Daniel has shown off the picture. You can put a beef rib bigger than your arm on it.

They had to catch an early flight the next day. So they didn't stay too late and drove back to Daniel's own place to stay over. Daniel pulled out deck chairs on the balcony. When Max was lying on it, he thought the stars were much clearer in the countryside. Daniel handed Max a glass of ice sparkling water, the only thing he could still drink in the fridge.

This is where Daniel's dreams began, where he spent his childhood lying in a dusty chair imagining holding steering wheels and even championship trophies in his hands. He couldn't look up at the same sky as Daniel, because the night came a few hours later in Amsterdam.

He never seemed to catch up with Daniel, whether it was the dimmer sky to further north or the blank eight years he missed in Daniel’s life.

Max took Daniel's hand, it feels cold because of the sparkling water. He rolled over and kissed the corner of Daniel's lips. There was still the taste of barbecue sauce as they kissed. Max smiled inwardly for a moment but didn't mention to break the atmosphere.

The leaves of the gum trees rustled and landed on their clothes. They laid down into the soft lawn, their knees and elbows were sinking into the mud. The messy grass pricked on their noses a little, Daniel was giggling non-stop. He rode on Max, then dropped kiss after kiss on him.

This is his most relaxing place. Daniel hummed and swayed his hips, his tongue was licking from Max's ear and over his chest. He saw Daniel blushed and did the preparation for himself, letting out a low moan and took his dick all at once.

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath, maybe this is what Neverland like.

* * *

They look at each other and all those hot memories came flooding back in just words, the last thing they should be doing is wasting time right now.

Will this relationship come to an end? What does it look like by the time? Neither of them had thought about it. Since they had also been through many difficult moments...

* * *

Crashing to your teammates doesn’t have to involve dramatic fights, but Max was sitting on the bed and not knowing what to do. The news was everywhere. They just came back from the party, and the time to pretend to be nice in front of Horner was over. Max wondered why he is sleeping in Daniel's bed again, sharing tiny space with the other man.

They did nothing, like the night Max was on the podium for the first time and Daniel snuck into sleep with him. He used the excuse that he didn't have air conditioning in his room.

No hugs, no kisses, no sex, just another person breathing on the other side of the bed.

Max and Daniel, no one can define their relationship. Crossed the line too much for friends and shared too little for lovers.

* * *

But weirdly, once and once again, they have proved that they are obsessed with each other hopelessly. Even if they were apart, it can only make the thoughts worse.

Privates jets are sins. They sat so close that they can feel each other's body heat and the smell of cheap shampoo. Daniel felt chilled in air conditioning, but his stomach is as hot as lava pouring down. As soon as his hand touched Max’s, he saw the other man immediately drop his phone.

"Here?" Daniel asked uncertainly, but with expectations hidden in the short question.

Max reached out to adjust Daniel's seat. His arm pressed against Daniel's thigh was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Max winked at the flight attendant, and the other nodded knowingly, leaving Daniel to wonder oddly. But by the time Daniel was fully laid down, he soon had no time for anything else. Max took sunscreen from his backpack. They had some rushed sex over the years, and of the options, they had to settle for, sunscreen wasn't bad. Max squeezed some into his hand and ended up spreading it all over Daniel's lower half. The sticky touch slowly pushing under his palm into some sort of unspoken suggestion.

He still had sunscreen on his hand, so he took hold of Daniel's cock and rubbed his thumb on the front end. A surprised moan came from the hoodie. Max's other hand got near the hole, just as the turbulence came, his finger poked in.

The seatbelt light flickered and quickly went out. Max's fingers simulated the sex in Daniel’s ass while taking care of his front. That was the limit of what Daniel could take. He covered his face and cum to Max's skill in such long-awaited sex.

"I'm was one who taught you..." Daniel's voice could barely be heard.

Max was just taking off his jeans by now, his tone was flirtatious, "What? it's not over yet."

* * *

“What are you thinking?”Daniel stopped, the blowjob is making his face gone red. He rubbed his bottom against the sheets as if that would give him some comfort.

Max puts his fingers through Daniel's overly long curls and shakes head, "Nothing, just thinking this seems like a rare time for us to get together after that video chat."

* * *

2020 started in a mess.

Everyone is shocked and escaped. Max and Daniel are trapped at opposite ends in the world. They don’t even have much time to talk to each other.

Max ended his stream today, boringly checking his phone, only the confirmed numbers are rising. He was always worried about Daniel but didn't know how to express it. So he tapped on Daniel's chat, moved his fingers, and closed it again and again.

_Finished streaming?_

He picked up the phone and saw a message from Daniel. Max squeezed the phone to open the chat, typed a few words, and deleted for a few times.

_Just woke up?_

_Yeah, just in time to_ _watch_ _the last half hour._

Max felt that there must have been a few seconds in a person's life when they were possessed. Otherwise, he couldn't explain why he had pressed the button for a video call request. Daniel picked up surprisingly and quickly, poking his head out from the blankets and kept complaining about the sudden cold weather.

Max held his head up for a while, his mind drifting further and further away. Somehow something else flashed through his mind.

"I miss having you around."

There was something intriguing about his words that made Daniel froze as well. His cheeks immediately flushed, and he seemed to know what Max is trying to imply. Max didn’t mean it that way, but the look on Daniel's face made him feel like he'd bitten his tongue and didn't know how to explain it.

"If so..." and Daniel stood up - he wasn't even wearing anything - and walked over to the door, where there was a click sound of the door locking from the video, "Do you wanna try..."

Look, such a thoughtful partner.

He saw Daniel take his tablet a bit farther away. Max now could see his whole body, making him somehow remembering the days that he sneaked on porn sites. And Daniel was the perfect lover who would appear in his dreams. Sexy but not nasty, passionate but not pretentious.

For a few minutes, Max just stared at the video of Daniel touching himself through that thin piece of screen. He remembered his hands caressing over Daniel's skin, the lingering kisses, the countless nights they'd spent with each other for different reasons.

Max zipped down his pants. His half-hard dick proved everything, it had indeed been so long since the last time he took care of his desires.

* * *

By the time they were both satisfied in the sex, they hadn't figured it out. But they didn't have to rush to figure it out in today, they have so many years ahead to think about.

What kind of relationship, exactly, is this?

END?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
